southparkipediafandomcom-20200215-history
Kevin Stoley
This article is about the Fourth Grade class member. He is not to be confused with Mephesto's silent companion or Kenny's rarely heard-from brother. '' 'Kevin Casey Stoley '''is a member of the boys' class. A tertiary character who rarely speaks, he first spoke in "Conjoined Fetus Lady", where despite being depicted as white, he was revealed to be Chinese-American. Kevin's most notable trait is his Star Wars obsession, seen in both "The Return of the Fellowship of the Ring to the Two Towers" and again in "Fatbeard". Kevin is described by Trey Parker as the kid who is "always ruining the show" Appearance He wears a sky-blue jacket with a red collar, red gloves, and dark blue/black trousers. His hair is black, and the style is similar to that of Stan's. The light blue color of his jacket explains why in the ancient scripts he was written as "Sky". He is supposed to be of Chinese descent, but he appears not to have the "slanted" eyes stereotype featured in many of the asians in the show. This is likely because he was conceived in America, and so appears as an Caucasian. This backs up Chef's statement in "Conjoined Fetus Lady" that people should not be teased or discriminated on account of their race or religion, but that it's okay to tease people on account of their nationality. Trey Parker's original script for 'Conjoined Fetus Lady' refers to him as looking like "any other kid, except he has black hair." Family In "My Future Self n' Me", a couple known as the Brooks hire a man vaguely resembling the Kevin character (who has the same sky-blue/red color scheme and similar hairstyle) to keep their son out of drugs by using him as a "future self" decoy. Although the child is referred to as Kevin, it is unsure if "Kevin Brooks" and Kevin were intended to be the same character as the animators tend to reuse similar-looking models for different characters. It is also called into question as Kevin himself is never seen. Kevin closely resembles a female 4th grade student named Esther. The main difference is that the collar of her jacket is pink, as are her pants. They may be twins. In this case, Kevin's parents may have appeared in "Proper Condom Use" - a couple is seen behind Kevin and Esther, the woman has the same sky blue/pink color scheme, the man has a purple shirt, gray pants and black hair much like Esther and Kevin's, however they also do not look Chinese. The same woman is seen next to Esther in "Stupid Spoiled Whore Video Playset", however Kevin is not visibly present. He may have been with his father though. Kevin's mother is referred to briefly in "Fatbeard" by Cartman, suggesting Kevin get her to go shopping. Name ]]He is first referred to by name in "An Elephant Makes Love to a Pig" by Mr. Garrison as "Casey", but is referred to by Stan in "Conjoined Fetus Lady" as "Kevin". Since then, he has consistently been referred to as "Kevin". Some fans originally reconciled this by calling him "Kevin C.", but during the thirteenth season, the character Kevin Stoley was referred to off-screen in "Fishsticks" and revealed later in "Fatbeard" to be Kevin. He is often referred to as "Kevin C. Stoley" to reconcile these differences. Friendships Kevin's exact relationships/friendships are virtually unknown due to him only making a handful of speaking appearances, and he is implied to be unpopular, but in "Insheeption" he is shown sitting at lunch with the main boys and there are a few characters he is particularly often seen with in the background. Rebecca During early seasons, Kevin and her were often animated together, sitting together at lunch for most of the first three seasons including during Damien's attack in "Damien" and in "Sexual Harassment Panda" they trade sandwiches together. They're also seen together in crowd scenes, talking in "Gnomes" before class starts, at the movies together and holding hands while singing together during Kyle's Mom is a Bitch in "South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut ". During "Hooked on Monkey Phonics" he is seen alone at the dance near her while she dances with Token. However, since the first four seasons the two only occasionally appear together in newer episodes such as "Lice Capades" and arguably "Fatbeard", although Red is one of the girls hitting on him in "Stupid Spoiled Whore Video Playset". It is unknown if they remain friends. Bradley Biggle During the ninth through thirteenth seasons, after the lunch room was re-designed, Kevin was usually seen eating and talking with Bradley in a table near the cafeteria doors, and in "Bebe's Boobs Destroy Society" along with Francis and Timmy. They are also seen together in "Lice Capades" where they are the two boys who hold back Kenny during his trial, as well as being the ones to remove his hood. When Bradley was formally introduced in the "Coon 2: Hindsight" story arc, his given personality was also similar to Kevin's - in fact, a Star Wars-esque poster is seen in Bradley's bedroom. Timmy Kevin is seen hanging around with Timmy, Bradley and Francis in "Bebe's Boobs Destroy Society" and later is seen talking with Timmy (along with Jimmy and Pip) in "South Park is Gay!" The two have seldom been seen together since, but it is of note Timmy's special character design causes him to rarely be seen in the background Eric Cartman Like everyone else in the school, Kevin probably despises Cartman, however he has never shown it and has actually aided him on a few occasions. Cartman mostly does not notice Kevin most of the time. He had no qualms about accepting Cartman as a leader on numerous occasions, meaning either he is a person who likes to follow orders more than give them, is too passive to fight back, or he trusts Cartman to some extent. In "Fatbeard" Cartman calls the pirate crew meeting at his house, with Kevin expressing surprise, and it's unknown if Kevin joined the pirate crew by choice. A running gag is that Cartman always gets very annoyed by Kevin's love of Star Wars ("Kevin Godammit") such as in The Return of the Fellowship of the Ring to the Two Towers. Trivia * Although the other children are often annoyed by Kevin's love of Star Wars, other episodes show them liking it, such as Pink Eye. * Out of the three major characters named Kevin, Kevin Stoley is the only one who continues to appear consistently. The Mephestos were written out of the series, and Kenny's family is rarely seen in full. * Kevin appears in the hallway, during the field trip in "200" and at lunch in "Insheeption" and "Creme Fraiche", but never in the classroom in the fourteenth season. * In a few occasions, he is seen hanging out with Juan's Gang. * Kevin looks very similar to another fourth grader named Esther and many fans believe them to be twin siblings. * Matt and Trey describe Kevin in the commentary for "The Return of the Fellowship of the Ring to the Two Towers" Kevin is "always ruining the show" for the other children. * According to Matt and Trey in the Season 1 commentaries, "we never see Kevin again." after "An Elephant Makes Love to a Pig" - this statement was made in 2002, the same year "The Return of the Fellowship of the Ring to the Two Towers" came out. It is unknown whether this is a coincidence or intentional. Category:Characters Category:5th Grader